Abomination
by ShanteRenee
Summary: What if Jacob had gone through with killing the 'abomination? What if he hadn't imprinted on Renesmee? What if Jake left forks, to start a new life and meets the 1 person he's destined 2 imprint on? What if...well, just R&R please! Better summary inside!
1. Prolouge

FYI: I do not own twilight, or the twilight saga. I only borrow the wonderful creations of Stephenie Meyer from time to time, and use them for our convience. No copyright is intended.

**_A/N: This fluff is set right before Jacob imprints on Renesmee. Just a suggestion: Please refer to BD, pgs. 356-359 before reading this, to get back into his mindstate, before the imprinting. ;)_**

Strength, hate, and heat radiated from me as I continued to pause on the last step. Everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes began to swirl in my head, snapping at my resistance. I fought hard to control the tremors threatening to roll through me. I had about maybe 10 seconds to make my move…it would have to quick. Painless.

But why should I grant the wretched _thing_ that much _mercy?_ If I were to kill it, and _oh_ how I wanted to kill it; I would want to make it last as long as possible. So it would have the opportunity to feel the pain it made me feel. Having to watch Bella go through that much pain, and agony for the abomination nearly a foot from me was to much to ignore. If I could destroy it…would that help ease _my_ pain?

Bella would have skinned me alive if she was here to see this. _But she's not. _The voice in my head shot back. _She's never coming back. All thanks to that filthy bloodsucker, laying right there. Kill it. It doesn't deserve to live._ My mind and body willed me to take its life, just how it took Bella's. It would be so easy.

How would I do it? Snap its neck? No, took quick. I needed to cause as much pain possible to the life-sucker in the amount of time I had possible. I assumed I would have more than I'd hoped for, because Edward was too busy with Bella's corpse. If he'd noticed by now, I wouldn't have had the time to think about it.

Images of Bella's final minutes resurfaced in my mind…she had willing given her life to ensure that her _child_ survived. But why did this monster deserve to live? _Come to think of it,_ I thought, remembering who was adoringly holding the creature; _Blondie was __willing__ to kill Bella to save this monster. Why does she deserve to live?_ I could kill her quickly…of course; they could probably reassemble her broken would-be corpse later. But I could also crack a few of the _baby's_ ribs in the process…yes, would break each finger, each muscle and limb…piece by piece; just as it had done to Bella. Just like it had broken her bones and her ribs. But would it heal quickly? _It doesn't matter. Just cause some pain, like it has to you. _My head commanded. IT was the cause of my broken heart. I would do my bidding, and then I would be on my way. Though I had a strong feeling I would not be able to just walk away. Especially if the dumb blonde had anything to do with it. I would have to take care of her first.

Then there were the Cullens' to think about. I was outnumbered, and I knew it, but even knowing this did not make me falter. It was hard to think of who would be madder: Emmett or Edward. I'm sure they'd want revenge. For taking the only things in their lives with meaning. _Well, now they can feel a fraction of my pain. I've long since lost the only meaning in my life, still having to live knowing that, and seeing her...Even before she…_ I could not bring myself to even think the word. Bella's passage would not be something I could readily accept.

Bella would be here still; if not for that thing they called a baby. And in time, she would have realized. She could have had a life with me, away from all the pain this family had caused her. She has only known pain with the Cullens'. I would have protected her. _Much better than that reeking leech ever could._

I considered all of this within a few seconds. And my decision was final: I would make the creature just like its mother was now: a corpse, without a beating heart.

I did not fight to control the tremors that rocked my body. I positioned myself carefully, ready to pounce. If I could rip off blondie's head first, it would make things go by a lot quicker. I prepared myself. She was so absorbed in her motherhood moment, that she had no clue of what was about to be done. I shifted my weight to the heels of my feet, and rocked forward—

Just as the front door opened. Dr. Carlisle walked—well, _ran_ through—and paused at the sight before him. This unexpected movement caused me to hesitate. What was I doing?

"Jacob?" He asked hesitantly. No doubt he assessed the situation, and was trying to calm me down. _Damn,_ I thought. There was no way I could ever take down anybody in the doctor's presence. He always had a way of making me feel guilty. The straying of my thoughts momentarily was enough to numb my pain. Numb it long enough to have the willpower to walk away, and never return.

"You okay?" He asked, still watching me with careful golden eyes. No I wasn't okay. I doubted I would ever be _okay._ My undying love was forever lost with the dead girl upstairs. He had no clue what had happened in the absence of his presence.

"Yes. Was just leaving." I quickly brushed passed him, before my anger came back. I walked out, thankful to the fresh air. I would have to have a fresh start, away from Forks. Fresh air, fresh start. With that in mind, I began my pointless journey to nowhere.

**Please tell me what you think? I need reviews, it encourages me! Even if its a single word. =] So I can keep writing more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First off, I AM ON A ROLL! WOO! IM EXCITED! I'm popping chapters out LEFT AND RIGHT BABY! WOO! **

****Ends screaming happy rant. ** So, yea, I know i said i wouldn't continue this story, but ... i **THINK** i may have changed my mind. Only because i've thought of a plot that will still have a happy ending. as in..yes, jacob will eventually have to meet renesmee. but what happens THEN? HM...! READ! =]**

**Here's the deal though. These chapters will NOT be frequent, or LONG. Becuase this is very hard for me to write this story...I mean, I don't like to write this dark, mean version of Jacob...but he will slowly change by the time this story ends. He will be pissed and mad and sad for the first half of the story though, which is understandable, I think? Anyways...you guys KNOW how i am about updating...so sorry, but don't expect frequent ones. Actually, since its the summer time, i might be able to squeeze in a bit more [since i'm on a roll.] WOO! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

My pointless journey to nowhere was quickly interrupted by Sam. As I should have expected, he was already phased and waiting for me. I mentally growled. I did not want to hear his crap right now. He could say anything that I possibly wanted to hear. He quickly scanned my thoughts and got up to date on everything that had happened at the Cullens' house. I decided to just phase back to my human self and then phase out once more after I'd spoken to my father. I owed him that much, at least. Maybe I could buy a cheap mobile phone to reach him whenever I reached my destination…wherever that would be. Which would hopefully be far far away from this damn place, and the damn leeches, and the damn demon.

Just as I was about to phase out, Sam pleaded with me to wait a second. I could block him out easily, since we were no longer joined by the same pack. Instead, we were both Alpha leaders. Damn, that reminded me—I still had a pack...I'd just have to send them back to Sam's group, even if I had to use the alpha order. I knew they wouldn't like it…but tough luck.

_Jake, please. Just—just wait a second. I understand how you feel—_

_DO YOU SAM? _I roared in frustration. I felt like ripping apart everything within ten feet around me as I continued to race through the forest. This is exactly why I didn't want to be around anyone, or talk to anyone. It wasn't their fault, and I did not want to snap at anyone. _I'm sorry, man. I just…I need to be alone right now._

_I understand. But Jacob, your pack needs you. You have obligations. _Sam whispered quietly.

I mentally cursed. He was right, but I didn't care. I couldn't deal with it right now.

_I get it. And…if you need to run off some steam, go. But you've got to come back. Things will still need to be sorted out. You can't run away from your problems Jacob. Even if you do, they'll still be here when you get back. And…even if you try and outrun them, they'll always be with you, in your memories. No matter how hard you try to forget them…Trust me. I've lived through it, remember?_

Sam showed me memories of him trying to run away in his wolf form from all the issues he had had in his life after changing. Losing Leah, and then not being able to tell anyone anything that was happening. Feeling insane, being alone…and then imprinting on Emily, and the inescapable pain and guilt for Leah…the initial rejection from Emily…no matter how much he ran, it didn't lesson the pain.

_I can't do this…there's no point, I don't see why— _I couldn't bring myself to finish my thought. But he had to feel it too, in my thoughts. It was there…it was _still_ there. The constant pull, the urge for me to go back to the leeches lair. I could not understand why. Why would I want to go back, to see my best friend dead, laying on a table—lifeless? Before I could help it, the image of her solid, empty, cold body flashed before my eyes, and I broke down again. Growling furiously, I clawed my paws into the damp ground, sliding to a halt. Throwing my head back, I howled. It was much easier to express human emotions in this beastly form. I didn't have to _feel_ my heart this way. I could lose myself to the animal inside of me. Sam remained quiet the entire time. When I had finished howling, he continued.

_I don't understand it either, Jake. But…maybe you _should_ return to the Cullen's house._

No_, I shouldn't. _I growled at him.

_Jake, they have successfully produced offspring…that is a potential safety hazard to those around it. People, Jake. The people around them—like _our _people, our tribe, our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, are all at risk. We must— _

_She's gone, Sam. _I thought simply. That's what it came down to. There was nothing else I needed to do. Not as an alpha pack leader, not as a best friend, not a brother, not as a son. There was nothing left _in _me. I would be useless to everyone. There was nothing else that I wanted to do but get as far away from Forks as I possibly could. I did not care what happened from this point on. _I tried to kill it, Sam. But…I couldn't. I wish I had the strength to kill the damn thing, but I can't…_she_ wouldn't have wanted that. She _died_ trying to bring that thing into this world…and she'd probably kill me..._I mentally smiled. I could picture her now, glaring at me with angry brown eyes. Next, she would be yelling at me for even thinking such a thing. But I still held no sympathy for the creature that took my best friend—my future—away from me.

_You couldn't kill it, which is understandable, but I can. _Sam's thoughts interrupted my own.

Immediately, something within me snapped at his statement. Spoken with such confidence, calmness, and certainty; I knew Sam meant every word. But _why_ did I _not _want him to?

_WHAT?_ Sam shouted in surprise. This was the last thing I heard before I blocked him out. I could not deal with all of this today. I did not understand my emotions, nor did I want to. I needed to get away. I sped up, putting as much distance as I could between me and the Cullen mansion; all the while trying desperately to ignore the pull that it still had on me.


	3. Chapter 2

**First of all, everyone should thank IsabellClair. She helped me come up with the entire chapter lol. And I BETTER get some reviews, because it is 12 am, and I have work in 6 hours. I should be asleep, but I just HAD to write this to get it out of my head. Enjoy! [Do you guys notice how good im doing on the updating thing?]**

**Chapter 2**

"So, you're sure about this Jacob?"

It didn't feel like I could find my voice to answer, so I nodded. He did not say anything for the longest time. His lips stayed together in a tight firm line, as he held my gaze with dark penetrating eyes. I blinked rapidly, to keep my tears at bay. Now was not the time to freak out. Behind him, the phone rang incessantly for the gazillionth time. He gave up trying to convince Sam and the Cullens that I wasn't here. Though, why Edward had bothered to call me at all was beyond me. What would he possibly need to tell me? That Bella was officially dead? I vowed not to speak to another Cullen again as long as I lived. I cringed slightly thinking about Sam—he had freaked out at the fact that I might have wanted the creature to live…but I knew it was just a random thought. I did not care what became of the _thing._

"Well, I guess there's not much left to say, eh?" He said gruffly. He was also holding back some sort of emotion. I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep it from quivering as I nodded again. He nodded in response, and started to turn away from me. That was his way of saying goodbye, without actually saying it.

"Dad—wait."

He paused, with his hand resting on his wheelchair as he glanced up at me. He smiled at me slightly before I closed the distance between us. My body was shaking, but it was not out of anger for once.

"I'm sorry, dad…" I mumbled, kneeling beside him. He rested a hand on my shoulder, squeezing softly.

"No need to apologize, son. I understand." His voice with solemn. He had already accepted it, without putting up a fuss or fight. "You gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

"Ha." I laughed without humor. "Yeah. I'll see you, dad."

"Umhm. Keep yourself safe, kid." He grabbed my arm as I made my way to get up, "And keep in touch. You hear me?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I hear you dad. I hear you."

And with that, he rolled out of the living room, without another backwards glance at me. "Oh," he called out, once he was in his room, "Lock the door behind you."

I could only shake my head as I picked up my duffle bag off the floor and slung it over my head. "Goodbye to you too dad." I whispered as I closed the door behind me a moment later.

Once outside, I breathed in deeply; enjoying the fresh air. I really wanted to phase, but I knew Sam was waiting for me. I did not want to have to avoid him. I still needed time to think by myself, without having to filter and guard my thoughts or risking them slipping through my control. Which is the whole reason why I decided to leave La Push. I needed to sort things out. Deciding to rent a place near Forks with the little bit money I had sounded like a pretty good idea. Not too far away from home, in case my father needed me—since he was the only reason I bothered to think rationally at all. I closed my eyes, and breathed in again.

_What the hell are you doing, Jake? _

For once, I felt sane to be asking _myself_ a question, without getting a response back. But I really wish someone did have an answer. Nothing made sense anymore. What was I to do now? I glanced back at the house I'd come to know as the only place called home. Although he had tried convincing me to take it, I'd decided to leave my Rabbit. I did not want anyone recognizing me.

I began walking down the dirt path that led to the main road. I walked slowly, taking in everything. Already, the world seemed a bit less bright without…her. I shook my head to clear my mind. I could not even bring myself to say her name. Is this really what it had come to? I was so absorbed in my pathetic thoughts that I did not hear the giant wolf approach me until I heard a growl behind me. I tensed, out of habit, before spinning around to glare into the eyes of…Leah Clearwater.

"Leah!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.

She rolled her colossal eyes, before growling at me again.

"Go home!" I ordered again, wondering how in the world I hadn't heard her approaching me. Also, when had she had the time to phase? Maybe she had phased in right after I phased out, because our minds were never connected. I didn't hear her thoughts once.

I watched as she shook her head no. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself and stop the tremors running through my body. I did not feel like phasing just to give her an alpha order. She'd fight me all the way, and I did not need that right now.

"Leah. That was _not_ a request. It was an order. Go. Home. Now." I said through clenched teeth. I watched as she huffed, but turned around and trotted back towards the forest. I nodded, satisfied with myself for not having to phase. I had barely walked a few more steps before I heard her marching behind me. Jeez, could this girl not take a hint? I wanted to be alone. Why couldn't she just phase and leave?

"You better stop threatening me with all that Alpha crap." She shrieked. I stopped walking, and slowly turned around. She had changed into a light pink tank top with a pair of jean shorts that stopped high above her knees. It looked all wrong on Leah…well, maybe if she would smile once in a while, the outfit would have complimented her. She should learn to stand a bit more feminine too, maybe that would not give off the bitchy vibe as much. Maybe.

"Leah. Please…leave me the hell alone." I did not bother to wait for a response, but I kept on walking. I could no longer pretend to be nice, when the truth was, I really didn't care anymore. Why bother? I could feel myself on the edge, and I knew that she if she kept pushing, I would snap. I had to get away.

"Or what? You gunna _command _me to leave?" She snapped, stalking foreward and blocking my path. She smiled when a few seconds had gone by and I said nothing to her. Folding her arms, I watched her smile turn into a full grin. Again, it looked all wrong on her face. "What's the matter? Can't talk now, ethier? You know what? Good. _Don't _talk. Listen. Because I've come to try and talk some damn sense into you—"

"—Then I suggest you stop wasting your time and just leave!" I snapped, breathing every word into her face. I had not noticed the time it had taken me to get three inches from her face. She didn't seem to noticed as she yelled back at me.

"Or you can _shut the hell up_ and listen to what I've come to say!"

I blinked, and tried to come up with something to say. But not before she was screaming again.

"You're not the only one whose ever lost someone, okay? If there's anyone on this damn planet who knows even a _fraction_ of what_ I_ went through, it would be you! Yes, I get that the bloodsuckers killed the love of your life—don't look at me like that—but at least you don't have to _live_ with the pain of _seeing her._ Think about it. You should be happy. She's gone, and not a cold ass bloodsucker! You don't have to watch her love someone else—" She stopped suddenly, and fell silent.

I found it strangely ironic that Sam and Leah both referenced their issues in an effort to prove a point to me. But it got through. I understood what she was saying…I'm not sure I could stand the thought of…_her_ living, but not the same as before. Imagining her with red eyes was nearly impossible. She would never be the same. If she was a bloodsucker, she would never love me. _Jacob…don't make me choose…because it will always be him. It has always been him._ Her voice echoed in my head as the pain tore into my chest at the same time. Everything was silent. It was then that I realized Leah's breathing was coming out rapidly, as silent tears were streaming down her face. She was looking at me with an expression I had never seen on her face before….it was one of compassion.

My last thought was that she look quite pretty with a compassionate look on her face. Next thing I knew, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and reached up to crush her lips against mine, making all thoughts flee from my mind.

**What did you think? =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. And a huge thanks to all the support i've gotten from the wonderful ladies on my twilight fansite. :) **

**Chapter 3**

Leah's lips were soft against mine. I absentmindedly concluded that I liked kissing her. Not as much as I preferred kissing…_her_, but it wasn't bad. There was no powerful lust behind this kiss, as my last kiss had been…it was more for comfort than pleasure. We both needed it, we were both suffering. Leah was no longer the angry bitch from hell in my eyes…I understood her now. She was nothing more than a girl who was full of pain—just like me. She was right; she was the only person I knew that had to live with the constant pain of watching the only person she'd ever loved—love someone else. I admired her now, because I could only imagine how much she went through. At least I could get away from my pain by putting distance between me and the Cullens. But she was duty bound to protect her people, and that meant having to be around Sam and Emily. I smiled—at least now that she was in my pack, she didn't have to be as connected with Sam. I felt glad knowing I could help ease her pain, even if it was only that.

Leah broke off the kiss, but kept her arms around my neck. It was not as awkward as I assumed it would be, because we both understood. Neither of us said anything for the longest time. The silence stretched between us as we were both absorbed in our own thoughts. The more I continued to look at her; I realized that Leah was beautiful. She had high cheekbones that I had never noticed before. She also had full lips that looked as soft as they felt. Her long black hair was actually pretty soft too, though I don't recall when my hands had entangled themselves into it. Loosening my fingers from the strands of black hair, I watched it fall in onto her shoulders. I moved my hands down to her shoulders, and gently pushed her away.

"We shouldn't have done that." I sighed, shaking my head. Although she had kissed me, I shouldn't have kissed her back. I knew that Leah was the last person on earth I'd want to be with. Not because she wasn't worth it, but we would kill each other. That much was a given, with the tempers we both had. The rational side of me began to replay the events, and I became more disgusted with myself. I should have pulled back, I shouldn't have given in. It was then that I noticed Leah hadn't moved or said a word. She hadn't answered me. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that it took me a moment to realize—she was still crying.

"Leah?" I whispered, unsure. She had never been this vulnerable around any of the guys. She always held her guard up, so seeing this new side of Leah was a bit unnerving for me. I couldn't think of what to say. I never did well with crying women. She looked up at me suddenly with slightly reddened eyes. Her eyes were full of pain…and I felt it too. I _finally _understood the pain Leah had to live with, every single day. This newfound understanding of just how deep her heartache went was too much for me. I wished I could help her and make it stop. She didn't deserve this. But I couldn't even help myself. I didn't deserve this. What had we done to get so much misery in our lives?

Without even thinking about it, I pulled her to me, and within seconds her body began to vibrate as sobs raked through her body. Looking down, I noticed her light pink tank was spotted with dots. My own tears. I have no idea how long we stood there, with me holding her, but finally she pulled back slightly to look up at me. Smiling softly, she wiped her face.

"I know how much it hurts, Jake." Her voice was not harsh as usual. It was calm, and full of understanding. Her breathing began to slow, and I could feel her chest rise and fall against me as I continued to hold her. I was still in shock. What the hell was happening? I looked into the sky, and saw that it was getting dark. How long had we been out here?

"Jake?" She reached up to cup my chin in her hand and brought my face back down to look at hers. "You'll be okay. It gets easier." She whispered calmly, before giving me a meaningful look.

"When?" I croaked. I hardly recognized the voice as my own.

"Everyday. One day at a time." She replied, sighing. I loosened my grip, until my hands fell limply at my sides.

"Easier said than done." I mumbled, as I glanced behind her.

"Yes, but it is possible Jake." She was still talking calmly, and if I wasn't so stressed, I would have probably found it very strange, coming from Leah. But in this weird sort of way, I was kinda glad she was here, and glad she understood.

"Jake." Glancing down, I noticed she had wiped away the last of her tears, and the semi-scowl was slowly taking its normal place on her face. She did not look mad, as usual…but as if she was pouting. Her lower lip jutted out as her scowl deepened.

"Hm?" I replied, cocking my eyesbrows.

"Did you hear me? Look, if you don't agree then—" She started to say, but I shook my head and interrupted.

"What are you talking about? What did you say?" I asked.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes, and folded her arms before taking a slight step back and glancing up at me. "I _said_, I think…we need each other."

I could only stand there and stare at her like the idiot she thought I was. I could not form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences. I could not process what she was saying. Me and Leah. Leah and I. Together? What did she mean by need? I didn't need her, and I knew she didn't need me. I did not understand. What was she thinking? What was she talking about? What was wrong with her? It was then that I noticed her chewing on her lips, almost as if she was…nervous. Leah Clearwater was nervous? My mouth twitched into a smirk.

"What's so funny, Black?" She frowned, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Do I make you nervous, Leah?" I asked calmly, noticing her lick her lips in nervousness again.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you nervous?" I repeated, as my smirk turned into a full out grin.

"No." She hissed.

"Really?" I mused. The thought of Leah being nervous about anything was very amusing.

"I don't have time for this." She huffed, and before I could say anything, she turned around and started walking back towards the bushes, probably to phase.

"Leah." Without even thinking about it, I reached out and grabbed her arm. Instead of jerking away like I thought she would, she turned back to glance at me. Her eyes were misty, like if she was on the verge of crying…again. I could not take this. When her lower lip started to quiver, I lost it. "Leah. Please, don't cry. I'm sorry."

I had no idea where the sudden urge came from, but I needed her. I _knew_ I needed Leah, just like she needed me. Support. Strength. Comfort. All of which were things that she would be able to provide me with, if I let her come…wherever I was headed. Granted, there was still a lot left undecided—like her family, and my pack—but I had a feeling that it wouldn't stop Leah. It seemed like she was dead set on joining me. Why should I make her stay here, and suffer? She didn't want to be in Sam's pack…and she wouldn't have to. That was the least I could do for her.

"If you don't want me to come—"

I silenced her by lightly brushing my lips against her mouth. I smiled when we both heard her heartbeat pickup. Before waiting for her to respond, I stepped around her, and continued walking forward.

"Are you coming or not?" I called over my shoulder.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be posted today, but i wrote it...couldn't get it out of my head. Enjoy. =) Now, I'll be hopefully updating The First Born next, and give this one a break..but chapter five is going to be ESPECIALLY for all you Blackwater fanss! =)**

**Chapter 4**

Within seconds, I heard footsteps rushing to catch up with me. Leah fell into step beside me, but said nothing. We were quiet for several moments, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft crunching of twigs and the swish of dirt gravel beneath our feet. I wish I knew what I had gotten myself into. This wasn't right…it was bad enough that I was running away from my problems, but I hadn't anticipated bringing someone along with me…especially Leah, of all people. I wondered how long it would take for me to stop drowning in self-pity, and pull myself together. Then maybe I would be able to make sense of things, and order Leah to abandon me, banish her from the pack, or find the strength to not feed off her comfort. I doubted I was capable of this; it would probably take a miracle. _Yes,_ a voice snarled in my head, _it would take a miracle…it would take _her_ being _here. When Leah cleared her throat, I looked down at her.

"So, where are we going, exactly?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. I did not care where I stopped, so long as it was far away from Forks.

"You don't know?" She repeated, and I glanced away.

"Not really. No place in particular." I shook my head.

"Well, I think we should go north." She stated suddenly.

"What's north?" I asked.

"Canada." She said simply.

"Canada? What's in Canada?"

"I dunno." It was her turn to shrug, causing her hair to ripple down her shoulders. "But I've always wanted to go there."

"This isn't a vacation, Leah." I mumbled. She didn't seem to realize that I was on a budget. Having packed only a light duffle bag with only the bare necessities to function and live normal, I didn't have much else. Billy had given me some money to buy anything else I might need—like clothes, as he had suggested. At the time, I knew I would not need them, because I had planned on running purely in my wolf form the majority of the time. I had also planned on being alone. Stopping suddenly, I looked at her. "Do you have money?"

"What?" She asked, staring at me.

"Do you have money?" I repeated. "To stay somewhere?"

There was brief awkward silence between us. It took me exactly 3 seconds to realize my mistake after I'd said it. I watched as Leah fidgeted nervously with a loose string on the hem of her shirt as I waited for her to answer me, while I silently cursed myself. Why was I always so insensitive?

"I—I thought we could maybe, well—it was a stupid idea, really," She laughed nervously and avoided eye contact with me as she continued, "Yeah. I have money—Nn-n-n-o-o problem."

I sighed in defeat as her voice broke on the last words. "Leah…." I reached out and touched her arm. I immediately felt a slight tingle beneath my fingertips. I wondered if she felt it too? She shook her head, and recoiled from me slightly, but I let my fingers drift down towards her wrists while I stared at her. I could tell she was trying to hold herself together. I guess this was hard for her too, having finally let down her guard, to be so vulnerable. I had to try and remember to be sensitive, and watch what I say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…we can stay together somewhere, if you want."

The idea still seemed foreign to me, but I tried not to let her see it. I waited anxiously for her to reply. After a few seconds, she nodded slowly. For some reason, I felt relief. This bothered me, since I knew perfectly well that I did not care if she stayed with me or not.

"Okay," I said awkwardly, "Then it's settled." When she shook her head meekly in response, I turned around and continued walking. She fell back, but kept a steady pace behind me. I could hear nothing but her footsteps, and the sound of her breathing. I'm not sure how long we walked, but it was dark when Leah finally spoke to me again.

"I think we should stop at a hotel, or phase at least." She whispered in the darkness. I stopped, and turned to barely make out her outlined figure.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ugh." I didn't have to see her face to tell that she had just rolled her eyes. "_Because_ two people walking around in the forest at 2 am in the morning is not normal!" She snapped.

"It's 2?"

"Yes, Jacob."

"How do you know?" I challenged. Leah was definitely a woman with split personalities. She was weepy one minute and the same old Leah the next. It was definitely throwing me for a loop.

"I have a _phone._" She said slowly, like if I was stupid. I started to rethink the idea of her coming, but we were probably miles away from Forks by now. Sending her back now would do us no good. If something were to happen to her, I did not feel like dealing with Seth and Sam.

"Oh." I said simply. I started to walk again, but her hand came down on my shoulder.

"Well?" She hissed impatiently.

"Well what?" I snapped, turning to looking at her again.

"What are we going to do?" She huffed, clearly irritated.

I weighed my options. I did not want to phase, because I could not relive my memories through Leah's mind just yet. I had enough of my own pain without seeing how she viewed it all. Leah must have read the expression on my face, because her scowl suddenly vanished from her forehead, and her face softened slightly.

"Hey," she whispered, too low for any human to hear, if there were any around anyways. "We can just get a room tonight. How does that sound?"

I just nodded, and we continued to walk in silence. I'm not sure how long we'd been walking, but then it suddenly dawned on me that we had now made our way through the forest, and was now on the outskirts of La push. We stopped when we reached a fork in the road, and looked for the nearest street sign. It read 'La Push Road.' I knew that the road went all the way through La Push and then ended up in the middle of Forks. There were a couple hotels on the reserve; I just couldn't remember the name, or on what road they were on.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked beside me.

"We should be coming up near a hotel now…" I trailed off as I scanned the adjacent street sign, which read 'Mora Road'. "Mora Road…" I repeated to myself, trying to remember if there was a hotel down that street or if it was farther up. Next to me, Leah let out an impatient sigh.

"Jake, it's getting dark, and I'm getting attacked by mosquitoes." She whined.

"You'll be okay." I mumbled, waving my hand at her statement.

"What are you looking for anyways? Do you know where we are? Are we lost? You don't know where we are, do you? What are you trying to—?"

"Leah!" I said through clenched teeth. "Of course I know where we are. Werewolf, remember?" I waved to myself, to place emphasis. Then I realized that Leah had not only followed my hand gesture, but was slowly moving her gaze from my face to everything below.

"Like what you see, Clearwater?" I smirked, and folded my arms as I watched her quickly glance back up at me, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her cheeks grew hot, and she bit her lip before answering.

"Not now, not ever. Not even in your _dreams, _Black." She hissed a few moments later, after recovering. Before I could say anything else, she shoved past me and began walking towards Mora Road. "The Quillayute River Resort is right up this road. Are you coming or not?" She called over her shoulder.

I smirked and adjusted the strap on my shoulder before turning to follow.

**"Such Jake and Leah Moment." - quote by Isabellclair. =) Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**WOAH BABY. I wrote a crapload. JUST YOU FOR YOU. This chapter is a bit juicy. =] Please be careful reading it all you younger kids. You might want to skip it. hehe. ****Oh, quick note: the Quillayute River Resort is a real place, and so is the roads, i actually did the research!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

It was about 2:45 am when we finally walked into the Quillayute River Resort. The dark-skinned man behind the counter gave us a single room key, after Leah and I agreed to split the cost. The moment we got in the room, we realized a mistake. They issued us a single occupancy room instead the double like we'd requested. There was only one bed, and two of us. Although opting for the couch wasn't my first choice, it was still comfortable. I had sat on it while I waited for Leah to get out of the shower so that I could jump in before bed.

The moment I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, everything became tuned out. I could not hear the loud music coming next door, nor could I hear the cat outside the hotel window. I welcomed the silence at first, but as I climbed into the shower I quickly hated it. The quietness gave my mind just what it wanted…the time to think. I did not want to think right now. Thinking would cause pain. I realized that having Leah around actually took my mind off of _her,_ which helped ease my mind from the unbearable pain I felt.

Just trying not to think about her was proving to be a difficult and challenging task. She was there, right behind my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. I could almost hear her now, telling me that she loved me. I sighed as the water hit my shoulders, before trickling down. The pain felt so real, so deep. It was as if it was turning into a tangible form. I gripped the left side of my torso suddenly with my right hand, trying to keep the wound intact. It felt as if there was a huge gash ripped from the tip of my shoulder blade to the narrow edge of my lower stomach.

Growling low, I let out a sigh. "Dammit!" I cursed silently, as I turned around to let the water hit my back. It felt good to feel the jet-fuelled water strike my back as it pounded down in smooth, even streams across my skin. I tried to clear my mind, and stop all my thoughts. But I couldn't. Her life would have been so much easier with me. _As easy as breathing with you. _I heard her voice in my head, and I truly felt like I was going insane. Shaking my head, I clenched my teeth together while my hands balled into fist.

"Yeah, if you didn't decide to go with the damn bloodsucker!" I hissed, before slamming my hand against the wall of the shower. I could feel the shaking sensations vibrating through my body and I breathed deeply and tried to calm myself down.

"Jake?" I heard Leah ask hesitantly. She knocked on the door when I didn't answer. "You do know we half to pay for anything we damage, right?" I sighed, and removed my hand to see that it had left a small crack in the shower wall.

"Jacob?" Leah called again, this time a little aggravated.

"The crack was already there." I stated.

"No, it wasn't." Her stubborn voice replied through the bathroom door.

"Yes, it was." I clarified, as I turned off the shower.

"Jacob!" She snapped, not believing me.

"Maybe you didn't see it or something." I suggested, "Do you want to come see for yourself?"

She was silent on the other end for a moment, which made me think that perhaps she was considering it. "Whatever, you're paying for it." She growled, before I heard angry footsteps stomp away.

I got out the shower and the cold air hit my body. Grabbing my towel, I wrapped it around my waist, and rubbed a circle into the fogged up mirror, so that I could see my reflection. I didn't recognize the face staring back at me. He seemed so different.

_Jake. _She spoke softly this time. _I'm sorry. You know how much I love you._

"You know how much I wish it was enough." I mumbled to her. My imagination was torturing me. Pushing me past my limits. It was bad enough to be unable to control my thoughts of her; but to _hear _her now too was much too much. I slowly got dressed, thinking about what life would hold for me now. A part of me would always belong in Forks, but I needed to start over. It was what would be best for me. But I still could not understand why I felt compelled to return to Forks, even now—knowing it held nothing for me. Nothing but memories of what will never be. I refused to purposely put myself through that much pain. It was hard now, when everything I did reminded me of her…

_Jake. _Her voice sounded pleading. _You can't leave. I won't let you. You belong in Forks._

"Not anymore." I whispered sadly. It was true. I didn't belong there anymore.

_Jacob, stay. _She begged me. I smiled, remembering the last time she'd begged me to stay. In the clearing, right before we fought the newborn vampire army set on killing her. _Jacob! Are you listening to me?_

"I hear you…" I wiped my face and took a deep breath. I was going insane.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Leah sitting on the bed, on her phone. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and it read 4:37 a.m. Who in the world could she be talking to at this time? I raised an eyebrow at her, before sitting at a chair across from her.

"Yeah, Seth. Okay, I'll tell him. _Okay._ Tell her I'm fine. I can't say right now, but I'm fine. Jake's with me, remember? Yeah, you too. Bye." A second later she click off the line and made a face before glancing over at me.

"What's Seth doing up so early?" I asked.

"Seth is extremely mad with us. He's just realized we're missing. He's gone back to Sam's pack—for now. He said that Sam would like to speak with you the next time you phase…about the baby." She answered me.

"Oh." I said. I really didn't feel like dealing with anything just yet.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

"No." I said glumly. "Thanks…but I'm not hungry. I'll just crash now. Night." I got up and walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow off of it before turning to glance down at her. "Do you know where the extra sheets are?"

"In the closet." Her voice sounded odd, I thought, as I retrieved the blankets a few seconds later. Looking at her once more, I nodded and headed towards the door of the bedroom.

"Jake, you haven't eaten all day. The room service—"

"No, Leah!" I snapped, glaring at her. Did she not know that eating was the last thing on my mind right now?

I watched as her eyes turned cold. "Fine." She snapped back, before standing up. "Screw you too, then, Jacob."

Before I could say anything else, she slammed the door in my face, leaving me outside in the living room alone. I gripped the sheets tighter in my hand, mumbling under my breath as I plopped down onto the couch. Although I knew it wouldn't, sleep didn't come easy. One hour later, I still hadn't made any progress. My stomach rumbled loudly, and I was surprised I didn't hear Leah say "I told you so" from her bedroom. Maybe she had finally fallen asleep. I knew she had been up, because I could hear her pacing the floors.

I decided she was right, and that maybe I should have eaten. When my stomach growled again, I got up and walked over to the mini refrigerator. It had nothing but water inside of it. On top of the fridge was a microwave, that had a small sticky note attached:

**Jake, you're in the shower, and I'm going to sleep. In case I forget to tell you, here's some Chinese food…room service! You owe me. Actually…this one's on me. –Leah.**

I immediately felt like an ass as I closed the fridge. Here Leah was, making a conscious effort to be nice to me, and I kept screwing it up. I shouldn't have snapped at her the way I did, but I really didn't feel like being bothered. I wondered how she did it. How she found the strength to do something as simple as eating while her heart ached. I did not want food. I wanted one thing…one person. One thing I would never get back. The pain on my side suddenly erupted again, and I gasped out in pain. Closing my eyes, I placed my hand on my side, wishing it would help as I used my other hand to support my weight on the fridge.

"Jake?" Leah whispered. I had not noticed when she'd stepped out of her room. I slowly opened my eyes to find her staring at me. She glanced down at my hand, before frowning.

"Sorry to wake you…" I mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"You didn't." She smiled grimly before reaching out to touch my hand that was around me. "Are you okay?" Her fingernails lightly traced my wrist, before inching up the length of my arm.

I wanted to snap at her. I wanted to tell her to mind her own business, go back to sleep and leave me alone, but I resisted. She did not deserve me treating her like this, especially since it wasn't her fault. I decided to be like her. I decided to be brave. To be vulnerable. At the moment, I didn't want to think. I didn't want to feel. I just wanted to be at peace.

"No." I whispered, and I could feel my body beginning to weaken with pain. Suddenly Leah reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling it free from underneath me. This surprised me, and I glanced up at her with confusion in my eyes.

"Jake…I'm here for you." She inched closer as she said this, and I could feel her breath on my lips. I subconsciously shifted my head down towards her lips, remembering how soft they were earlier. I wonder if anything had changed about them? She didn't give me much time to wait to decide when she pushed upwards and met my lips. The kiss was slow; and unrushed as we stood there. I felt better after a few seconds, when I realized I couldn't focus. That was good. No thoughts meant no pain. I was beginning to understand that only Leah could provide this distraction long enough that would ease my pain. Yes, she was doing this to help me. Her lips continued to move beneath mine, and god, was she good at keeping me brain-dead.

If this is what it took to keep me from going insane, then I'd gladly take it. I'd take anything she was willing to offer. I was glad Leah was here. I wondered if she knew just how appreciative I was of her presence. I decided to show her, and maybe help her along the way as well. Without breaking the kiss, I brought my hands to rest on her waist while I gently thumped an erotic rhythm against her skin with my thumbs. This wasn't anything like I was use to, so I was a bit nervous. I tried not to think about it too much and instead let my instincts take over.

Apparently I must have done something right when I heard her heartbeat pick up. Suddenly, a soft moan erupted from her lips, although I didn't know how it was possible since they were still connected with mine. This did a strange thing to me. I gripped her waist and automatically pulled her closer to me, without realizing just what close that close of a contact would do.

"Oh." She broke off the kiss and gasped when her stomach brushed up against the full length of me. All I had on were boxer briefs and a white tee. We were almost skin to skin, since she had on a thin night gown that I know Harry Clearwater never knew she purchased.

"I…need you." I whispered on her lips, brushing against them as I spoke each word. Her eyes seemed to glow with fire, mixed with sparks of desire. She nodded, and stepped back. Before I could protest, she reached out and pulled at the hem of my shirt. I did not ask what she was doing; instead, I followed her actions and pulled the shirt over my head. Acting on instinct, I reached out towards her and used my thumbs to slide the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. The dress fell down into a pool at her feet, and she reached out her hands to interlock them with mine.

"Come on." She whispered, before leading me into the room that we were probably going to end up sharing tonight.

**OOO Lala! Lol. What did you think? Also, I want to mention that Jake is not going crazy...but he's acting just like Bella did in New Moon without Edward. Kay? Kay. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to Marcia. For making me feel really bad, and thus-producing this chapter lol. Don't worry, you didn't guilt me into doing it...I've been meaning to write it. In case everyone doesn't know, I'll say it again: I'm on a temperary Hiatus from my website, and stories, because I'm in the process of packing and moving for college! Things will return to normal shortly. **

**It's very short, but hey, I tried. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"Jake." Leah's voice whispered. I blinked, before glancing at the clock on the nightstand. It was too dark to make out the red numbers glowing back at me.

"Mmm?" I mumbled sleepily.

"We gotta go. Get up." She whispered, tugging on the covers next to my shoulders. My mind was still reeling from last night's events, and I could barely think straight.

"Why? Wha s'matter?" I mumbled again, closing my eyes.

"Seth called again, he says you need to phase now."

"Uhhh. No." I shook my head in the darkness, refusing to move an inch. Suddenly my arm was tugged on harshly, and I cried out in pain. "Ouch, Leah!"

"Well, come _on!_" She hissed sharply.

"What is so damn important that it can't till morning!" I snapped, getting fully awake now.

"It _is _morning, genius!"

"Oh. What time is it?"

"8 a.m."

"What!"

"He was out running patrol. He said Sam said it's urgent."

"It better be. Making me get out of bed this early…" I grumbled as I laid up in bed. Flipping on the lamp next to me, I began to pull off my boxers and shirt. I no longer had much qualms about getting undressed in front of Leah. I turned to glare at her. "I'm going back to sleep when I get back. We aren't leaving yet."

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she sat up, and began removing her clothes as well. My eyes strayed for several seconds before I could form a coherent sentence. "What are you doing?"

She glanced up at me questioningly. "I'm coming with you, of course."

"No."

"No?" She repeated.

"Stay here. I'll go." I told her, as I kicked off my socks, and flipped the covers off my entire body.

"Jake, I can—"

"—stay here like I asked."

"Jacob!" She snapped, before folding her arms. I smirked when I took in the mental image of her.

"You _really _shouldn't do that when you're like _that_ you know." I told her, before I bobbed my eyebrows. I knew the exact moment it registered to her, because she snatched up the nearest pillow and flung it at my face.

"Ugh!" She growled as I dodged her attack.

"I'll be right back. And, you might want to put some clothes back on, if you plan on getting any sleep tonight—or this morning, really." I winked before walking outside, not waiting for her to answer. I was outside and phased within seconds. I let Sam in my mind, and could see he was pacing the forest…near the Cullens.

_Sam, what's going on?_

_Jake! _He nodded,_ You saw Bella give birth, right?_

_What? _I asked him, confused.

_Did you actually _see_ her offspring?_

_Yes? _I tried to block them out, but the images came anyways. The little blurred visions that I'd gotten of the creature's head as it was passed from Edward to Rosalie. _Why?_

_It's…not here. _

_What? _I shook my head in disbelief.

_It's not here…we couldn't pick up any scent. And we've been monitoring the perimeter ever since you left. No Cullen has left once, Jake. Not even to go hunting. So, wouldn't that _thing _be in there? No heartbeat…nothing._

I suddenly began to panic. Which I found strangely odd. After all, why the hell did I care?

_You know something, Jacob? _He was paying close attention to my thoughts, and I began to shield my mind. _Wait—_

_What? I said I don't know anything— _

_No, no…I was wondering…how's Leah?_ His thoughts were whispered, like he was half afraid of the answer.

_Leah? _I gave him a perplexed look in my mind. Why did he care?

_Just because things are the way they are…doesn't mean I don't care, Jake. She left with you, because she relates to you in this whole mess, doesn't she?_

I was silent for a few moments. _Yeah…she understands. She's fine. _

_Good. Em will be glad to hear that._ He nodded once, as he turned to pace again. _So, what do you _think_ is happening, since you don't know?_

_Hm…maybe it died? _I mentally grimaced. I wished I could be happy with the thought, but I knew Bella would have caught a fit if I did.

_Do you think it has some sort of powers, like the other bloodsuckers? That's perhaps…protecting it?_

Now that was an interesting thought. Our tribal stories had always warned us of the cold-ones having powers of all kinds. Would it be possible for this one to be the same way?

_Yes, I think that has to be it._ Sam was sifting through my thoughts of all the Cullens and their powers. _Let's see…the leech, he can read minds? And Bella—_

I growled automatically, before realizing it a split second afterwards. _Sorry, Sam._

_No, I'm sorry…_

"Jake? What's wrong? Is Seth okay?" Leah whispered behind me. I turned to nod at her, but not before I realized that she had come outside with my shirt on. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun that hung loose. The shirt barely covered her body adequately. I tried to block out Sam, but his question came out anyways.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Nothing. _I said simply, before barking at her and nodding towards the hotel room.

She held her palms out in surrender. "Okay, okay, fine." She huffed before turning back and disappearing inside.

_Jacob—_

_Gotta go Sam, we'll talk later. _With that, I phased back out.

"What happened?" Leah asked the moment I walked back inside. Her voice floated through the darkness, interrupting the stillness of the night.

"_You _happened, that's what." I sighed, before slipping into bed. It was still relatively early, and I intended to get a few more hours of sleep before we headed out anywhere.

**This chapter was meant to get you thinking...Ness still has the same powers that she did in BD, BUT, there's slight twist as to how she's being hidden from Sam and Jake.. =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, to everyone who reads my other Fanfics, i'm really sorry i haven't updated those...I'm really only having THIS story floating in my head at the moment, but I'm still working on the other ones... ENJOY.**

**Chapter 7**

"Seriously, what happened? Is everything okay?" Leah asked again.

I turned in the bed towards her voice, as I tried to get comfortable again. The cheap mattress groaned in protest as I continued to shift my position. "If I tell you 'nothing', would you leave it at that?"

"Nope."

"Thought so." I sighed. "Look, can we talk about it later? When I'm less sleep deprived, maybe?"

"Fine." She huffed, before flipping away from me. I shook my head but said nothing. Instead, I closed my eyes. There was a few seconds of silence before she spoke again.

"Jake?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Mmm?" I mumbled half asleep.

"Do you think I'm a bitch for the hell I give Sam?"

I thought about it for a moment before I answered. I made sure to word my answer cautiously. "Well, before, I was sympathetic for you, but now…now I _get _why. I understand. I gave Edward hell, and in the end, it still wasn't enough either."

"Getting revenge doesn't make the pain go away…" she whispered sadly.

I had no idea where it came from, but the urge to reassure her suddenly became a necessity. "But it helps doesn't it?" I laughed, remembering how much of a jerk I was to Edward. "But you're not a bitch, Leah. You are just hurt…it's understandable. Life sucks like that sometimes."

"Yeah." There was a slight shuffling of the covers before she moved closer to me. Within seconds, Leah's back and bottom were molded into me as I laid on my side. I held my breath at the sudden closeness. I waited for her to say or do something, but after a few moments, her breathing slowed to a smooth and steady rhythm as she drifted back off to sleep. It took me a couple moments to get myself under control. I was beginning to learn that controlling raging hormones was a lot worse than controlling angry body tremors.

"Damn," I hissed in frustration. "Leah you're killing me." I whispered too low for her to hear. I tilted my head behind me to glance at the clock. I had about 2 hours before we were to get up. Sighing with the fact that I would probably be getting no sleep tonight—or what was left of this morning—I draped an arm around Leah and leaned closer to her; hoping to drift off to sleep.

"Jacob Black! Get _up_!" Leah demanded shrilly.

"Uhhhh." I pulled the covers over my head and groaned. "Five more minutes." I pled.

"No, get up, now. We have to check out in 30 minutes, and you aren't up!"

"Let me sleep for about 25 more minutes, then let's talk." I said in a muffled voice as I tried waving her off.

"Get. Up. You. Lazy. Bum!" She punched me with each word, until I rolled away from here, rubbing my now sore arm.

"What is _with _you?" I snapped. "Why are you so _violent?_"

"I'm not. Now hurry up." And with that, I watched her grab a towel and head to the bathroom.

After showering, and eating complimentary cold breakfast—that would have been warm if I had woken up earlier as Leah pointed out—I grabbed the last of my belongings as we prepared to checkout.

"Thank you for staying at the Quillayute River Resort. Please come back soon." The blonde behind the counter smiled warmly as I handed her the key.

"Where to now?" Leah asked as we stepped outside, with our duffle bags on our shoulders.

I glanced around to make sure we were alone before I answered her. "Well, I was thinking we could run the rest of the way…"

"But there's not enough forest to cover us. We're nearing the outskirts of Forks…city. We have to run in the country…" She shook her head.

"Oh. Right." I nodded, scratching my head. "Ok, how about this…we catch a bus to Forks, and ride it out to city limits, and run from there."

"Towards Canada?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at here. "What's with you and Canada?"

"I dunno," She shrugged her shoulders before laughing. Her laughter was actually pretty cute. I smiled. "What's so funny?" She asked a few seconds later.

"Your laugh." I laughed this time.

"What about it?" She frowned.

"It sounds like a hyena!" I busted out laughing at the expression on her face.

"Jacob!"

"Kidding!"

"Hmph." She crossed her arms, and turned away from me.

"Aw come on, don't be like that Leah—the first step of acceptance is always the hardest—" I couldn't finish my sentence because I doubled over in laughter.

Leah did not speak to me again for ten minutes. She found everything more interesting then me—even the old man sitting across from us on the bus when we got on.

"Okayyyy, I give." I sighed after I'd had enough of staring at the random trees that were whizzing by outside the window.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Really? Are you serious?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"About?" She asked, smiling vindictively.

"Alright! Sorry for making fun of your _cute_ laugh."

I watched as her eyes got wide, and I smirked.

"What?" She squeaked, blinking.

"I said 'cute'. As in, your laugh is cute. I really was kidding earlier. You couldn't sound like a hyena…plus…." I leaned foreword so no one else could hear me, "You're a wolf!"

"Ha!" It was her turn to laugh. "You're so corny Jake. You do know that, right?"

"Then why did you laugh?" I countered.

"Because it was…cute." She bit her bottom lip, before looking away from me.

I took my hand and used it to cup her chin. Bringing my face inches from hers, I whispered against her lips, "Thanks."

The ride fairly quick, or so it seemed. Once I got Leah talking again, it made time go by a lot faster. I beginning to see just how glad I was she had come. She was great company. We got off the bus, and waited until it was out of site before darting into the woods.

"Okay, so, I was thinking…how about, Florida?"

"Why there?"

"I've heard it's really nice there." I shrugged, not wanting her to know the real reason. My guess was that she would figure it out soon enough anyways.

"Yea...but so is Canada."

"You don't even know what's in Canada." I challenged.

"You don't even know what's in Florida!" She snapped.

"Yes I do!"

"What is it then, Jake?" She demanded

"Disney World!" I countered.

"Wow. Really? Are you serious?"

"Tell you what." I said, as I dropped my duffle bag to the ground. I began to strip, and took off my shirt. I continued as I spoke to her. "_I'm _going to Florida. You go wherever you want." She was silent the entire time it took me to jam my clothes into my bag and secure it around my foot. I phased, and took off running, hoping my plan would work.

_You better buy me a damn ticket to Disney World, Black. _Leah's voice said a few moments later.

_Ha,_ I smiled, glad she took the bait. _Yes, Leah. Only if you take a picture with Mickey Mouse for me to send home to the guys._

_Screw You, Jacob Black. _She growled.

_Want to? _I laughed as I replayed some of the highlights of our hotel night for her.

_You are such a guy! _She hissed, before darting off in front of me. I could have given her the alpha command to slow down and wait for me, but my mind was too busy reliving last night's events to even fully notice.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so I'd like to reiterate something: this is NOT a Leah and Jake "Blackwater" story. This story is STILL about Jacob running into a [slightly] grown up version of Renesmee, and then him imprinting then, and realizing that Bella never died. BUT you have to be patient. Leah will still be around for a while. Also, i kno this chapter isn't really realistic, but vampires and werewolves aren't exactly realistic...and I think that Jacob and Leah can handle themselves, so they aren't in any danger. You'll see... ;)**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Leah ran ahead of me for a few miles, and tried her best to ignore me. I could see her trying hard not to focus her mind on any one thing for too long. But I saw the exact moment she figured out why I wanted to go to Florida. I watched as she dug her paws into the ground to come to a halt. I jumped out of the way to avoid colliding with her.

_Florida! _That's_ why! Because it's sunny! _She growled.

_I don't know what you're talking about. _I sighed, as I continued to walk foreword.

Leah growled again and leapt in front of me. _You just don't want those leeches able to find you or something?_

_No! That's not it! _I shook my head, fiercely denying the truth.

_Yes, it is! _She snapped.

_Whatever. _I growled, before turning away from her.

_Jacob, why are you going to Florida then, really? _She asked, as she watched me go.

_It's nice. _I shrugged.

_It's nice,_ she repeated, _AND sunny._

_So._

_Ugh!_ She huffed and sat down. I turned around to look at her.

_What are you doing?_

_I don't want to go to Florida! You shouldn't be running away from these damn parasites! _

_Fine. _I said simply.

_Fine? What?_

_Fine. Don't go. _I shrugged. _I didn't ask you to come anyways._

I both saw and felt the pain on Leah's face and in her mind the moment I said it, and I immediately regretted it.

_Leah—_

_Screw you. _She sneered, before turning to run. I knew she was pretty pissed at me, but I refused to let her run off by herself. The last thing I needed was anything to happen to her. So what I was about to do could only piss her off more.

**_Leah. Wait._**

Automatically, her legs locked up, and she stopped, snarling and cursing at me the entire time.

_Just—would you listen to me for a second?_ I tried getting a word in, but her continuous stream of profanity was making it impossible.

_No! Unless of course you _MAKE_ me! _

I shook my head. She was always stubborn.

_I am not._ She snapped.

_I'm sorry. You're right. Sort of…_ Before she could question me, I tried to show her my thoughts and feelings. The pull had been intensifying, and I couldn't understand why I would feel like wanting to go back to Forks, knowing it held nothing for me.

_Oh. Wow. _She said. _Maybe the Cullens could—_

_-I don't care. I have nothing more to do with them. _I tried to keep my voice under control.

Leah was silent for a few moments before she spoke. _Maybe it's your people…they need you. They need _ us. _I mean, we _are_ kinda turning our backs on them._

_No. _I shook my head. _They have Sam, and everyone else._

_Maybe. _She shrugged. _So, what are you going to do?_

_Keep heading far away. I want space from the Cullens and from this weird feeling…_

_Alright I guess._

I gave her my best wolf grin, glad she wasn't going to be as difficult. She just rolled her eyes before trotting next to me. We ran for a few miles in silence. Both of us were deep in thought, so we didn't mind it. We ran most of the day, and stopped a few times to use the bathroom.

_Look. _Leah nodded ahead of us.

Thought we had the protection of the trees, they were beginning to thin, and I could make out the dark outline of a small farmhouse. It was old, and the red and white paint was beginning to fade. There was a smaller wooden log cabin near it, and about 50 yards from it was a house in slightly better shap.

_Think anyone lives there? _Leah asked. She and I slowed down and came to a stop.

_I don't know. But if not…_I could see her thoughts were on the same trail as mine. If this was an abandoned property, we would crash here for the night.

_Yeah, let's see. _She nodded.

When we were both dressed, we walked onto the dirt path that lead to the house.

"Should we knock?" I asked, looking at Leah.

She rolled her eyes, and knocked three times on the door. There was a shuffling on the other side, before the door opened to reveal an old man. He looked to be about in his mid 60's. His hair was graying and thinning at the top of his head. He wore glasses, which were thick and black. The blue and white thin striped shirt he had on under his black trousers completed the farmer image I had in my head. I bit down hard on my lip to resist the urge to laugh. Leah glared at me.

"Oh, why, hello." The man peered up at us from his spectacles.

"Hi." Leah smiled at him.

"Who is it, Lawrence?" Someone in the house called out.

"People, Martha! Can you believe it?" He shifted his gaze to me.

"Sorry about that. You see, we just don't get very many visitors. There's no neighbors for miles around."

"Oh." I managed to say, nodding.

"Well, do they want to come in? Ask 'em Lawrence! Ask 'em if they hungry!"

Lawrence rolled his eyes before smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry 'bouts my wife. She loves us some company." Before we could get a word in, Lawrence spoke again. "So, what are two chill'n like yourselves doing all the way out here?"

"Um." I racked my brain, trying to come up with a sane, human answer. Having no car didn't help any alibi sound believable.

"We're on the way to Florida, to visit my family." Leah interjected. "But—you see, our car broke a few miles back…"

I stared at her with shock. Where did she get so good at this?

Lawrence's eyebrows immediately furrowed together. "Aw! That's horrible! It's too late at night for you two youngins to be walking miles away in these parts."

"Well—" I started.

"Well nothin! Me and Martha, you see, we got ourselves a little log cabin in the back there—you two are welcome to use it for the night. There's no other places for miles around, and you two ain't going to be a'walkin at night. Nope. Nope." He shook his head furiously, refusing to take no for an answer.

Leah and I exchanged glances.

"Thank you so much, you are so kind." Leah replied.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled.

"Why don't you get settled in…here," he dug into his pocket, and retrieved a key, "here's the key. You gotta hold the handle up and shove it a lil to get the door open…it's a bit uneven, I've been meanin' to get around to fixin' it and whatnot, but time always escapes me, you see."

"We understand." Leah nodded.

"Yes, yes, so, you two go put your things down, and Martha will have some dinner ready. Ya'll come back and eat! Ya'll look starved! If you don't come, Martha'll go down there and get you herself. She don't want you going to be unfed, you see."

"Okay." I nodded, unsure.

"Aright! I'll be seein' ya'll." He smiled again before closing the door.

Leah and I turned to stare at each other.

** I know that was a crappy ending to the chapter, but idk how else to end it. lol. And do you see what i meant? I woudln't recommend anyone just randomly going to spend the night at anybody's old abandoned property-especially in the middle of nowhere! ahha. but i think that jacob and leah will be okay. they can handle it! ^_^**

**OH! One more thing! Pleaseeee, can you guys check out my new website! Its a personal blog...i'd really love to hear from at least ONE of you...please do me that favor! :) just go on, and leave me a comment in the chatbox. i'd like feedback on my website. please? :) thankss.**

_**here's the site: w w w . web-candy . o r g [minus the spaces] **_


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so...I'm amazing. Wanna know why? Becuz I updated BOTH MY STORIES TODAY! WOO! SO, after you're done reading this, go read The First Born! So, here's a few things you should know:**

**- I changed Lawrence's name to Joseph. Just decided to...deal with it lol. I will fix the last uploaded chapter, but so there's no confusion, _he is meant to be the same person. _**

**_- _Also, this is chapter is a bit...hot and steamyy, so for my younger readers, you have been warned. ;)**

**- There are links on my homepage that will show you what the cabin and the bed looks like! I think it's so pretty! =) **

**ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 9

"You are a genius." I said as we walked towards the cabin.

Leah rolled her eyes and shrugged. "It was nothing, really. You just have to know to think on your feet." She winked.

"Aka, lie very well and on the spot." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Well, it was nice, either way, because you saved our butts."

We got to the cabin, and Leah turned the key, but the old wooden door didn't budge.

"Oh, remember, lift it up…" I placed my hand over hers and pushed the knob up before pushing forward. I wasn't sure if she felt the spark like I did. I quickly dropped her hand, and averted my attention to the cabin. It was small, but it would do. There was a kitchen immediately to the left. There was a small glass table close to it, with for small rigidly-looking wooden chairs. I doubt they would support my weight. To the right, there was a small rocking chair in what I presumed to be the living room. There was one shaggy circular shaped lined patterned rug in the middle of the floor. The floors were made of wood, as the rest of the cabin.

"Do you see where the rooms are?" Leah asked, looking around. I shrugged.

"Beats me. What about through there?" I pointed to a hallway on the right side of the fridge. It was hard to see at first because there was no light. I looked for the switch and flicked it on. The dim light barely helped, but it was going to have to work. I followed Leah into the hallway, and there were two doors. The first, located on our left, was the bathroom. It was simple enough. A white tub, toilet and sick. There were two mirrors; one of them also doubled as a medicine cabinet. The second door led to the bedroom. There was a master bed with four long wooden poles that surrounded it. The sheets and pillows were cream colored, and looked very inviting.

"This is niiiiiceeee." I whistled, and smiled. Leah was nodding in agreement. I smiled, deciding to mess with her. "You know the only problem though, right?"

"What?" She asked, as she set her things down.

"There's only one bed. I don't know where you'll be sleeping…"

"Jacob!"

"Alright alright—" I widened my smile, "—I _guess _you can sleep on the floor in here, instead of outside, since there's no couch."

I didn't see when she'd moved, but she was suddenly right in my face. I loved getting a rise out of her. It was hilarious to see her mad. She was going to threaten me, I could see it forming on her lips. When she moved her hand to jab a finger in my face, I caught it, and cocked my head to the side.

"You know, it's not polite to point your finger in someone's face." I grinned when she growled at me.

"Bite me." She sneered, frowning.

"Be careful what you ask for." I winked, letting her go.

I turned around, and started to head out of the room with my duffle bag.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"We don't have time. Let's just put our stuff down and go back."

"But I _really _could use a cold shower, trust me." I sighed. When Leah didn't respond, I went to turn around, but she appeared in front of me, smiling deviously.

"Oh. And why is that?" She asked quietly.

I sidestepped her and began walking into the hallway. "You know why, Leah."

"No I don't, honest."

"You know, I thought you were a good liar?" Turning around, I raised an eyebrow. I tried to keep my cool, but my body was giving me away. I knew Leah could tell the exact moment my heart rate spiked. She smiled, before stalking foreword slowly.

Reaching out, she ran her finger lightly down my arm until she got to my hand, which was still clutching my duffle bag. She smoothed over my fingers with her own before curling hers around mine. She began to unhook each of them from my grip on the bag. I had no idea where this was coming from, but as always, I wouldn't question it.

"I'm not good…I'm excellent, just like I am at a lot of things." She cooed in my ear. My mind was reeling, and it was hard to concentrate.

"Uhm." I stammered, leaning against the wall now.

"Don't you think so?" She breathed. She was so close; I could feel her breath on my neck. She leaned forward so that her lips were barely an inch away from mine. I couldn't help it any longer. _Damn the cold shower_, I thought, seconds before I lunged forward, crashing our lips together at the same time I dropped my bag to the floor. Her hands snaked their way up my neck, while my own rested on her hips. I gripped the fabric on her shirt, tugging her against me. When breathing no longer became an option, but a necessity, she pulled back; breathing in deeply. I watched as her eyes glazed over, as she bit her lip.

"Jake…" She whimpered, threatening to break what little restraint I had left. I threw my head back and let out a groan. Her hands moved from my neck and slid down my chest, as she went for my shirt.

"Leah." I panted, "Stop." We couldn't.

"What?" She demanded, frustrated that my hands were restraining hers from relieving me of my shirt. "Why?" She jerked her head up from my hemline to stare at me, pouting.

Why? …There was a reason we couldn't do this. Didn't she just say it, too? But for the life of me, I couldn't remember.

"I…" I racked my brain, while she grew impatient.

"Jake. Please." She leaned forward and kissed my lower neck, before moving to the right and placing a kiss there. I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly. It felt good. But when she began to suck on my neck, I couldn't breathe.

"Oh…uh…ah." I tried to form words…to tell her to stop, but a part of me thought I would die if she did stop. She took her foot and began running it up and down my leg, and I lost it. Growling, I snatched her leg with one arm and hitched it around my waist; and put my other hand around her waist, supporting her as I pushed her against the wall. She didn't stop what she was doing, which was making it harder to form coherent thoughts.

This time, she was in complete control. She finally let go of my neck, only to move onto my mouth. Instead of kissing me, she began to suck on my tongue, further driving me insane. I wondered how fast I could get our clothes off and into the bedroom, but decided against it. The wall would have to do. I don't know how it was possible—because our mouths were still connected—but I could hear her whimpers, moans, and cries, as well as my own. Our moans turned into groans, and before I knew it, I was reaching for her shirt.

The knock at the door startled us both. We nearly jumped apart, before reality set back in.

"Shit." Leah began to fix her clothes, while I tried to do the same.

Joseph knocked again. "Coming!" I shouted, before glancing down at Leah. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear before nodding at me.

"Let's go." I kissed her quickly before she could reply. "We'll finish this later."

**Please review! Also, I wrote a bit more to that little love scene, but I know most of you aren't Blackwater fans, and for my younger readers I still had to get my [amazing] friend isabellclair to proof it for me [Thanks!] lol. But if you'd like to read the extended version of that, make sure you check out my twilight website forum, i'll probably post it on there tonight or tomorrow. Anyways, review, and go read The First Born! =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**No need for me to make excuses as to why I dropped off the face of the earth…Just felt like writing, and I KNOW I owe this story some attention. I hope you still enjoy reading it. If not…I'm sorry. I'm still going to write anyways… (:**

Chapter 10

"Are ya'll busy? If you need more time to unpack—" Joseph began, but I put my hands up to stop him.

"Oh no, no. It's okay. We're coming now." I shook my head, I smiled at him.

"Alrighty! Well dinner is ready." He smiled and turned away, right as Leah came up behind me.

"This is really good, Mrs. Martha." I said as I shoveled another helping of mashed potatoes in my mouth. Leah glared at me, before kicking me in the leg.

"Stop eating like a pig!" She hissed, too low for everyone to hear.

"Why thank you, hun!" Martha smiled politely, before looking at Joseph. "It's so nice to have some company besides my husband. He stopped complimentin' me on my cookin' years ago." She frowned at him.

"Well, if that aint the farthest thing from the truth I don't know what is!" Joseph huffed. "You know I loves your cookin' darlin'!"

Martha grimaced but said nothing.

"So," Leah cleared her throat, "How far away from Florida would you guys say you are?"

"Well, I reckon about…maybe about 1 day and a half drive or so, wouldn't you say so Martha?" Joseph asked, rubbing his chin.

Martha nodded. "Yea, I think. We're in Utah, and I think we're about 36 hours away from Florida."

I could almost see Leah calculating the time it would take us to get to Florida, which would be much faster on four legs. When she didn't answer, I spoke up.

"Alright, thank you so much. I guess we are closer than we thought."

"So, when ya'll planning to go into town?" Joseph asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"You know, going into town to get your car fixed?"

"Oh…" Leah and I exchanged a nervous glance. "Well, yea…we we're thinking, maybe tomorrow."

"Yes, yes." Martha nodded, "If you need, Joseph can tow your car…"

"Oh no, no, don't worry about it."

"Well, I reckon you can get Stewart to come out here and fix it fer ya. He drives to all his clients. But you gotta go get the parts for him to fix it, so I reckon ya'll will need to go into town anyways…" Joseph nodded, making the decision final.

"Jospeh will at least drop ya'll off in town, so you don't have to walk the 5 miles there and back." Martha chimed in.

Leah and I nodded and smiled politely but said nothing. We could see it would be pointless to argue with this kind people who would not accept no as an answer.

(Leah's POV)

"I still think this is pointless." I sighed. Joseph just dropped us off, and we were standing around town looking like idiots. When Jacob didn't answer me, I rolled my eyes and tapped his shoulder. "Um, hello? Earth to Jacob?"

He shook his head slightly and glanced up at me, looking dazed.

"What's wrong?" I frowned at his expression.

"Huh? oh. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Sorry." He said again, but I wasn't convinced.

"Why were you so spaced out just then?"

"…I…I think something is wrong, Leah." His eyes had worry etched in them as he glanced at me.

"With…" I couldn't bring myself to say the bloodsucker's name. "…them?"

"Yeah." He whispered, and nodded.

I hated seeing Jacob this stressed over the bloodsuckers. They weren't worth it. I glanced around us to make sure no one was listening. The people around us were so busy, I was sure we wouldn't have any eavesdroppers.

"Listen Jake, the bloodsuckers are just starting to realize how much of a mistake it was to keep that _thing _alive in the first place."

"I don't think it's them that think that…"

My eyebrows arched up in confusion. "I thought you said your feeling…it was about them?"

"It is. But…it's not _them _that I'm worried about…" He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to piece it together.

"Sam." It was a statement, not a question. I knew what Jacob was getting at: Sam would not hesitate to kill the monster the bloodsuckers had created. "Do you think he…?" I trailed off as I saw the expression on Jacob's face.

"I don't know…but…there's something that happened right before I left."

"What?" I asked.

"We can't talk here. Let's phase out really quick." He said as his eyes darted around us before he grabbed my hands and went to the nearest bushes. We walked farther into the dense trees until we were a good ways away from the town. We stripped and phased, and within seconds he was replaying his thoughts that he'd locked me out of before:

_I get it Jacob. And…if you need to run off some steam, go. But you've got to come back. Things will still need to be sorted out. You can't run away from your problems Jacob. Even if you do, they'll still be here when you get back._

_Jake, they have successfully produced offspring…that is a potential safety hazard to those around it. People, Jake. The people around them—like _our _people, our tribe, our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, are all at risk. We must— _

_I tried to kill it, Sam. But…I couldn't. I wish I had the strength to kill the damn thing, but I can't…_she_ wouldn't have wanted that. She _died_ trying to bring that thing into this world…and she'd probably kill me..._

_You couldn't kill it, which is understandable, but I can. _

I was not prepared for what came next: Jacob's initial reaction. He had been upset that Sam wanted to do that. This was the thing that had been bothering him ever since we'd left Forks. The uncertainty of everything. He was cut off from Sam because he chose to be, and he could not take it.

_So, you think it's dead? _I asked.

_I'm not sure…_He shrugged his colossal wolf shoulders at me.

_Why don't we go find out? Jacob we aren't even to Florida yet. There's always time to turn back and—_

_I _CAN'T _go back Leah! Don't you get it? _He snapped, growling outloud.

Instead of backing down, I took a step forward and returned the growl. _I do get it. I HATE to say this, but I agree with Sa, for once. You can't run away from your problems. You need to know what's going on. You refuse because of this pull you have…I think this urge you are feeling is probably the loyalty that you have for your people. Our people. You can't leave them. We don't have it in us. Our people need us Jacob. I've been feeling a bit bad about all of this. We shouldn't have left the way we did…Seth, your dad….there are people that care. That can be there for you._

_You're here for me. You're all I need. _He whispered this, and I felt my heart flutter slightly at his words.

_Jake…_

_Leah, don't guilt trip me into going back. You can go, I'm not going to give you an alpha order to stay or anything._

_Jake, you wouldn't make it a day without me._

Jake's barking laugh echoed around us as it bounced off the trees.

_Um, okay Leah. If you think that… _

_Jacob, I'm serious. You don't need to be by yourself. I say you just think about it, okay? Consider what I said._

_Sure, sure. _Jacob said, and before I could say anything else, he phased back out.


	12. Another AN (Update 2)

Hi there. (again)

So, I would like to thank everyone who read the last Author's note and replied. I am now updating everyone to let you guys know that I have finally finished reading all 40 chapters of **'The First Born'**, and I will be starting on **Abomination** later today. If you are a fan of **'A Love that Consumes'** (this is a vampire diaries fanfic, not twilight), don't worry, I've already started writing for this one._ I plan to focus on on all three stories._ Thanks so much for the plot suggestions. I have an idea of where I'm headed with 2/3 of my stories again! :)

Give me some time to get back into the swing of things, and thank you for sticking in there with me! I really appreciate it!

- Shante Renee


End file.
